Danielle and the Autobots
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has been traveling the world for awhile and she sees the autobots being attack and is attack herself, but she saves them. Danielle will have Danny has father figure until his death, when Danielle becomes a goddess. Sorry suck at Summaries. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! bergstrom528


**I don't own Danny Phantom or Transformers Prime or Teen Titans**

**AN: Danielle won't have her goddess powers until chapter 2 and Danny will make one appearance along with Ember, Danielle will discover her goddess powers in chapter 2. The gods made it so Danielle won't know that she is the goddess until chapter 2; hint big secret hint**

** AN: If you have seen the shows then you know what they look like, but for those who haven't then please watch the shows.**

**AN: This is set after Danielle is Stabilized and is before the episode 13 phantom planet and is set when Megatron is alive, between season 1 and season 2 of Transformers Prime.**

**AN: No Prolong, I don't like doing them, so some of my stories will go to chapter 1.**

** Chapter 1: Danielle finds out about the autobots**

Danielle was traveling the world after being stabilized and Danny hadn't told his parents about his powers, I wish I could have a home thinks Danielle as she is flying over the desert of Jasper, Nevada. That is when Megatron sees Danielle and shots a laser beam at her as the laser beam is about to hit her, Danielle turns herself invisible so the laser won't hurt her. No, Megatron you have gone to far said Optimus Prime, Danielle then appears behind Megatron and throws a echo plasma and it hits him. YOU THINK YOU CAN ATTACK ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT! yelled Danielle gets angry and discovers her ice powers, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to said Megatron completely scared of Danielle. I don't care you have miss with the wrong person said Danielle coldly.

Danielle then uses her ice powers and freezes Megatron, after the attack Danielle then turns to fly away when Megatron breaks the ice and attacks Danielle with a laser beam again. Danielle sees the laser and she thinks I can't dodge it or put a shield up, what can I do. Danielle then tries to fly away but nothing is working, Danielle is getting ready for pain when Arcee sees her not moving. Get out of there said Arcee, I can't move my body because I used up most of my powers when I used that ice attack on him said Danielle pointing at Megatron.

What, but how? asked Arcee, when I used up most of my powers, I become weaken to the point where I'm going to collapsing said Danielle. Ratchet open a bridge said Arcee, the bridge is open and the auto bots returns to the hide out with Danielle. Who is this? asked Miko, I'm sorry but I don't trust you said Danielle. Why? asked Miko, I trusted someone once and they betrayed me so I won't make the same mistake, my name is Danielle Phantom said Danielle coldly. Why can't you trust us? asked Ratchet, Danielle has a memory of when she trusted her father but he betrayed her. Danielle is thinking what can I tell them, I can't because I have had a life where I wanted to kill myself, I have to go and find a cave to crash for the night said Danielle. What do you mean, don't you have a family that care about you? asked Miko, I don't have a family I'm a nobody, I'm a copy said Danielle as Danielle said that she has tears in her eyes.

What do you mean? asked Arcee, do you guys know Danny Phantom? asked Danielle. Isn't he the ghost that is evil? asked Jack, He isn't evil, he's my cousin and he protects his town from ghosts, it wasn't his fault for taking the mayor, the mayor was being shadow and he had to stop him said Danielle, you mean he has been protecting the town even through they hate him said Raph. Yes, my cousin will keep on protecting the town until he is killed said Danielle, Why don't you live with him? asked Miko, I can't because I'm his clone and his parents don't even know about him having powers, they think his Danny Fenton so I can't live with him until he tells them, even if I lived with them my father would just send people to kill me or even worst kill his family said Danielle sadly and coldly.

What, but if your clone, then that means you have no record of your birth said June, that is correct said Danielle. Danielle turns to leave when she senses that her friend Terra from the teen titans is in trouble and she sees that Terra is being control by Slade. I have to go to Jump City and stop a friend from being control by Slade, I need a bridge now said Danielle. Danielle where are you going, why do you need to stop her? asked Miko, if I don't stop her she'll take over the world and I won't let that happen, I will stop her even if it kills me said Danielle, with that said Ratchet opens a bridge and Danielle sees what Terra has done to the city.

Danielle sees that Terra and Slade have taken over the town and she looks down. Terra stop this or I will stop you myself said Danielle, Terra doesn't stop and Danielle attacks Terra and Slade. Terra and Slade attacks Danielle, Danielle tries to dodge the attacks but one of Terra's earth attacks hit her and she is knocked out. Danielle no said Terra, Danielle wakes up and sees that Terra is stopping Slade. My work here is done and Terra you will have friends that will help you with your powers said Danielle and she leaves. Danielle flies away and she heads towards Nevada, after traveling for three hours, Danielle finds a cave in the desert of Jasper Nevada.

The next day, the autobots are outside the hideout looking for energon when Megatron attacks them and the autobots find a cave to hide with the kids. Danielle is asleep in the cave when she hears footsteps, what the hell going on, who dares wake me up? asked Danielle. Who goes there? asked Arcee, Danielle steps from the shadows and is getting ready to attack. When Danielle sees the autobots and the humans, she drops her powers and goes into her human form. You guys have earned my trust, but don't betray it, if you do you'll regret it am I clear? asked Danielle. Thanks for not attacking us said Arcee, that is when Ember appears and sees Danielle. Danielle thanks goodness I found you said Ember, Ember what's wrong? asked Danielle. Danielle it's your cousin he was discovered by his parents and the town and they called him a freak and he has been in a depress state for the last two days Said Ember, what, the town and his family betrayed him, I think it's time the town face my wrath and I will get revenge by getting the evil ghosts to attack the town said Danielle with tears in her eyes.

Danielle, don't do it or we will stop you said Arcee, Ember tell Danny that I will see him in two days and I will go and get the evil ghosts, I'm going to make the town pay for hurting my cousin the way they did, when they miss with Danny then they are missing with family and I will make them wish they hadn't said Danielle. Danielle please don't said Arcee, I'm sorry but he is family said Danielle. Autobots attack her and prevent her from leaving said Optimus Prime, Danielle goes into her ghost form and she uses her ice powers. The ice powers hit the autobots, I'm sorry said Danielle and she leaves. Danielle goes to the town and she sees that the town is already suffering without Danny being there, Danny Phantom, we are sorry for what we did said the town people. It's little to late for that, you have hurt him and he is in a depress state because of you idiots said Danielle coldly, as she appears. Danielle then turns to leave, please help us begged the town people. No, I won't help you since you hurt my cousin said Danielle, with that said Danielle goes to Danny and tells him to join her in Jasper.

Danny agrees and leaves the town and goes to Jasper Nevada. Danny and Danielle find a cave and they live there for awhile until Danny gets a job. Danielle is living in a house with Danny and they go to the hospital and gets a birth certificate for Danielle. The next three months, Danielle has been happy and is great friends with Jack, Miko and Raph. That all changes when Vlad appears and kills Danny in front of her and she has tears and is running and she trips and falls down right in front of the autobots. Danielle, what's wrong? asked Miko, it doesn't concern you said Danielle coldly and she cuts her ties with her friends. Danielle is now cold hearted and the gods have made her the goddess of the portals after two weeks of Danny's death.

To Miko and the others', Danielle has changed, she is now cold hearted said Miko. I know she has lost her only family, but she needs time said Arcee. Danielle is in school when Vince calls her a freak, Danielle just looks at Vince with coldness and she continues walking to her next class.

**In the next chapter of Danielle and autobots, The autobots and Danielle are attacked by Megatron and Vlad when they both team together to take over the world. Danielle discover her powers of teleporting and shape shifting.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**AN: I know this chapter is short, but I'm up at 12:40 in the morning writing this chapter.**

**bergstrom528**


End file.
